


OG Demon!Shane

by shady_kic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: bfu, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane madej - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shady_kic/pseuds/shady_kic
Summary: So because I finished the other one I figured I'd post the very first rendition of it cause why notThere aren't a lot of changes to keep it authentic; I just added paragraph breaks and changed tenses, punctuation, etc.
Kudos: 6





	OG Demon!Shane

_It’s the year 2065 and the number of ruined and decrepit buildings is on a steady rise as time drags slowly on. I’m in college now, 19 years old I believe, and I study linguistics (for the time being at least)._

_But that stuff is so goddamn boring sometimes and doing my homework is like talking a nice leisurely walk through hell._

_So at night, starting about a week ago, me and a friend, Jack, go out and explore the places on campus that people are scared of because they’re supposedly, get this, haunted._

_Earlier this evening, he and I planned to head to a building that was once, according to another friend of mine, a tech center. So now it’s about ten or eleven at night and Jack and I approach the building, armed only with flashlights. Upon entrance, I am getting pretty nervous, but Jack, on the other hand, is just about vibrating with excitement._

_This place seems like merely a maze of long hallways covered in peeling wallpaper and graffiti that are so long that all we’re able to see at the end, even with flashlights is darkness, void even. But at one point, Jack gets ahead of me and turns into another hallway, but when I follow him around the corner, I discover that it’s not another hallway, but a large, low-ceilinged room of which something had made a devastating mess._

_Under the foot-thick layer of dust and grime, there are swivel chairs all over, broken and laying on their sides. Several desktop PC’s are also widely spread across the room, covered in grime, their screens shattered and lying all over the floor like a crow’s pickings of a carcass, the tables on which they once stood looking like they’d been thrown halfway across the room in rage._

_Jack and I look at each other, I at him in fear, he at me in wonder; and we begin to trek deeper into the room. I shine my flashlight on one of the walls of the room and see what looks to be some sort of sign on the wall. In total, it’s about half the height of the wall, and it is covered in a layer of dust so thick, I can’t even read what it says. I turn to Jack._

_“Help me clear this off,” I say._

_Using the sleeves of our sweatshirts, we clear the dust off of the huge sign, or as much as we can, revealing large red letters reading ‘BUZZFEED’. Again, Jack and I look at each other._

_“BuzzFeed?” I say, “What’s that?”_

_“I don’t really know,” Jack responds, “But I heard from someone once that it was some sort of social website thing over seventy years ago.”_

_“Huh,” I say under my breath._

_“I also heard that this place was abandoned around fifty years ago, due to those working there being driven out by ghosts.”_

_He tries to scare me by bending his fingers into claws and emitting a long “Ooooooo!”, imitating a ghost. I give him a single raised eyebrow and he laughs._

_We keep pressing on into the room, swinging our flashlights this way and that like searchlights. I decide to go on ahead of Jack and scout the place out a bit, and he plays along, going in his own separate direction. I start to head towards a gathering of three smashed-up tables in the center of the room slowly, choosing each of my steps as diligently as a tightrope walker. As I get closer, I see that the tables are arranged in a sort of semicircle and decide to investigate further. I creep around one of the outer edges of the semicircle and soon find the open side. I go around and stand in front so I can see all three tables clearly without having to turn my head. I shine my flashlight on the floor in the middle of the semicircle and violently grit my teeth against a scream. I call Jack over as desperately as I can and he comes running. He sees what I see and his face is suddenly flooded with horror. On the floor in the semicircle of tables is a large, black pentagram, surrounded by huge words written in what seemed like blood: “THIS WAS THE LAST MISTAKE HE EVER MADE.”_

_Suddenly there’s a loud thud behind us and we whirl around in adrenaline-fueled fear._

_Standing about four yards in front of us is a massive, six-foot-four figure. His eyes are solid black and his hands are stained with red._

_We stand there staring at this—this thing, too scared to scream, and he stares back. As soon as our bodies unfreeze, we both turn tail and run, faster than we’ve ever run before._

_We tear down the dark halls blindly. We become so desperate to get out that we are unable to find the exit. We enter another hallway, blinded by fear. We get about halfway down it and out of the blue, I catch a glimpse of the figure at the end of the hallway._

_“He’s here, Jack! What do we do?!” I say desperately, trying not to raise my voice._

_Jack throws a glimpse over his shoulder at the window at the end of the hallway and then back at the thing at the end of the hallway. He repeats this motion thrice more, each time more desperate than the last, and the figure, assumably sensing his inner conflict, begins to advance down the hallway toward us quickly with long striding steps. We both begin to retreat toward the opposite end of the hallway and finally, as the thing gets too close to us, Jack turns and bolts, and I follow him._

_“We have to jump!” He screams._

_“What?!” I scream back, “Are you out of your goddamn mind?!”_

_“Do you want to die?!” He says, and I can sense the extreme desperation in his voice._

_A fear-induced tear rolls down my cheek and Jack nods at me. Then we both turn our eyes toward the window at the end of the hallway, counting the seconds to takeoff. Three feet...Two feet...One..._

_Jack and I both cover our heads and hurl ourselves at the window. I squeeze my eyes shut and brace for impact. We hit the ground hard and tumble for longer than we should have; Jack is forced to let go of me. After a few seconds of just lying there, I slowly and ever so gingerly raise myself to my hands and knees. My vision is a bit blurry and my head hurts like I’d been stabbed. I crawl over to where Jack was lying motionless and try to shake him awake. He groans weakly and I decide to give him a few minutes to snap back into reality. I look up at the window we jumped out of and see that six-foot-four figure leaning out of it, arms outstretched._

_And from that creature’s mouth come the most horrifyingly spoken words I’ve ever heard. “HEY THERE WORLD. YA BOY IS BACK.”_


End file.
